It starts and ends with you
by itskokohakufan
Summary: "If you get hurt, then I'll support you! If you can't move I'll fight in your place! If you're in pain, then I'll bear your pain!"


_**Rukia changed my life, I've becoming stronger and stronger, when she's their for me. I feel empty and lonely, when she's not on my side. The truth is I have feelings for her, yet I never confess to her. We've been together for XXX years (A/U: PM me for how many years they spent each other) I did'nt confess to her because she might not like me back, she always call me "TAWAKE!" I remember the time when I held her hand (A/U:EPISODE 342, I THINK?) I just want to hug her tight and never let go, I did'nt mean she's away, I just have this feeling, but not. Byakuya might lashed out his Zanpakuto to kill me, that stupid overprotected geek. I love her, because she's different from other girls, she's cool and talks like a guy, but I hate the way how she hide her problems and feelings. I hate when other boys hit on her, like Renji the pineapple head. I also want to kiss her lips, her kissable lips wants me to kiss her without hesitating, but also Byakuya might kill me or even Renji.**_

"Rukia, dinner's served already- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING AT MY STUFF!" Ichigo shouted, opening his door.

Rukia laying on the floor, reading Ichigo's notebook.

"Ohh~ Ichigo you have feelings from me~?" Rukia said to her girly tone.

"KUSO! DON'T TOUCH OTHER PEOPLE'S THINGS! AND STOP THAT DISGUSTING GIRLY TONE!" Ichigo blushed madly, bendind his knees, pulling his notebook.

"NO! I'm not done yet, FOOL!" Rukia stood up, snatching his notebook.

"GIVE ME THAT MIDGET!" Ichigo nearly snatched it.

"Hehe, I'm keeping this as a remembrance!" Rukia laughed, running around, while Ichigo try to snatched the notebook away from Rukia.

"I feel lonely, when she's not on my side~" Rukia teased, running.

"GAHH! N-NO D-DON'T SAY THE N-NEXT LINE!" Ichigo blushed, nearly, catching her, but Rukia crawl down. "Tsk, midget!"

"The truth is I have feelings to her." Rukia burst out laughing, enjoying the tease.

"STOP IT! DON'T MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!" Ichigo cried, chasing her.

"Please, don't be such an idiot. Your already a fool! TAWAKE!" Rukia corrected him, that make Ichigo mad.

"STUPID MIDGET!" Ichigo almost tackled her.

"I remember the time, when I held her hands, OH~ ITSYGO YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT'S SO SWEET!" Rukia micmicked Nel's expression, she dodge ICHIGO'S COUNTER ATTACK.

"What time? I never held your nasty picking nose finger!" Ichigo teased her.

"Say to yourself, lover boy, hehe. OH~ I just want to hug her and never let go." Rukia said standing to so some appliances.

"KAMI! KILL ME NOW!" Ichigo cried anime style.

"FOOL! NII-SAMA IS NOT STUPID, LOOK YOURSELF INTO THE MIRROR! DUMBASS." Rukia complained.

"Just give me that stupid notebook!" Ichigo said, to his hand sign.

"Yeah like you, I love Rukia, because she's different from other girls, she's cool and talks like a guy, YOU~ REALLY THINK SO~" Rukia said to her girly tone.

"BITCH!" Ichigo said.

"I hate it when other boys hit on her, like Renji the pineapple head, UH-OH looks like your in trouble Ichigo." Rukia was now on Ichigo's bed, standing up.

"GOT'CHA" Ichigo, pinned her in his bed, blocking his hands to her arms, and his legs twirled to Rukia.

"Get off me you Idiot!" Rukia struggled.

"No I won't, you've been hyper to me, midget, and it's true that I had feelings for you and your just laughing in teasing me around!" Ichigo sent her a glare.

Rukia was stunned, she called Ichigo An Idiot, A fool, TAWAKE!, she's wrong, she's the idiot all around.

"I-Ichigo, I-I don't know how t-to respond, look I'M SORRY I thought it was a lie." Rukia said honestly.

"Tsk, leave me alone and one week don't talk to me, let's go dinner is already served and the ignoring contest starts right now." Ichigo exclaimed, standing up.

"O-Oi Ichigo, I-I'm Sorry." Rukia followed him.

"…" Ignore

"Look, I'm sorry, let's go out a date tonight!" Rukia said, cheering him up.

"…" Ignore

"Okay, if you ignore me one last time I'll make you pay." Rukia smirked.

"…" Ignore Ichigo was about to open the door.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I have to do this." Rukia mumbled.

"…" Ignore

"Oi Ichigo!" Rukia said loudly, Ichigo try to face her and receives a kiss on his lips.

Rukia then let go, then walk away, opening the door.

"Oi Rukia what the hell is that all about! You must be thinking that a kiss is nothing!" Ichigo said following her.

"Why are you talking to me you said that one week we'll ignore each other." Rukia paused from walking, then continued.

"It's was only a joke! I was just lying!" Ichigo pleaded.

"…" Ignore

"No, you can't ignore me like that." Ichigo pleaded again, anime style.

"…" Ignore

"Oi Rukia, wait for me!" Ichigo called.

"…"Ignore

FINISHED! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.

REVIEW! *HAPPY SMILE*

PHEWW


End file.
